The sexual revolution, also known as a time of “sexual liberation”, was a social movement that challenged traditional codes of behavior related to sexuality and interpersonal relationships throughout the Western world from the 1890s to the 1980s. However, its roots may be traced back further to the Enlightenment and the Victorian era in the Western world and even further in the Eastern world. Sexual liberation included increased acceptance of sex outside of traditional heterosexual, monogamous relationships (primarily marriage) as well as contraception and the pill, public nudity, the normalization of homosexuality and alternative forms of sexuality, and the legalization of abortion.
At the same time the growing acceptance of sexuality and masturbation resulted in the growth of a market for sexual devices, also known as sex toys, and then with technology evolution the concepts of “cyber-sex,” “phone sex” and “webcam sex.” A sex toy is an object or device that is primarily used to facilitate human sexual pleasure and typically are designed to resemble human genitals and may be vibrating or non-vibrating. Prior to this shift there had been a plethora of devices sold for sexual pleasure, although primarily under euphemistic names and a pretense of providing “massage” although their history extends back through ancient Greece to the Upper Paleolithic period before 30,000 BC. Modern devices fall broadly into two classes: mechanized and non-mechanized, and in fact the American company Hamilton Beach in 1902 patented the first electric vibrator available for retail sale, making the vibrator the fifth domestic appliance to be electrified. Mechanized devices typically vibrate, although there are examples that rotate, thrust, and even circulate small beads within an elastomeric shell. Non-mechanized devices are made from a solid mass of rigid or semi-rigid material in a variety of shapes.
Examples of such non-mechanized devices which require their motion to be induced either by the individual user themselves or a partner within the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,853,362; 5,690,603; 5,853,362; 6,436,029; 6,599,236; 6,533,718; 6,997,888; 7,513,868; 7,530,944 as well as U.S. Patent Applications 2003/0,023,139; 2005/0,228,218; 2007/0,106,109; 2010/0,087,703; 2010/0,204,542; 2011/0,021,870; 2012/0,123,199; 2012/0,136,205 and 2012/0,143,001. Other associated prior art relates to how such devices may be “worn” by a partner either with or without the need of straps or belts or used by an individual including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,725,473; 6,203,491; and 6,991,599 as well as U.S. Patent Applications 2010/0,087,703; 2011/0,082,333; and 2012/0,118,296.
Not surprisingly many early mechanized devices within the prior art were primarily intended to automate the motion of penetrative intercourse. Such prior art includes for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,722,327; 4,790,296; 5,076,261; 5,690,604; 5,851,175; 6,142,929; 6,866,645; 6,899,671; 6,902,525; 7,524,283 and U.S. Patent Application 2004/0,147,858. In contrast to these mechanized devices producing repeated penetrative action, vibrators are used to excite the nerve endings in the pelvic region, amongst others, of the user such as those same regions of the vagina that respond to touch. For many users the level of stimulation that a vibrator provides is inimitable. They can be used for masturbation or as part of sexual activities with a partner. Vibrators may be used upon the clitoris, inside the vagina, inserted into the rectum, and against nipples either discretely or in some instances in combination through multiple vibratory elements within the same vibrator or through using multiple vibrators.
Vibrators typically operate through the operation of an electric motor wherein a small weight attached off-axis to the motor results in vibration of the motor and hence the body of the portion of the vibrator coupled to the electric motor. They may be powered from connection to an electrical mains socket but typically such vibrators are battery driven which places emphasis on efficiency to derive not only an effective vibration but one over an extended period of time without the user feeling that the vibrator consumes batteries at a high rate. For example, typical vibrators employ 2 or 4 AA batteries, which if of alkaline construction, each have a nominal voltage of 1.5V and a capacity of 1800 mAh to 2600 mAh under 500 mA drain. As such, each battery under such a nominal drain can provide 0.75 W of power for 3 to 5 hours such that a vibrator with 2 AA batteries providing such lifetime of use must consume only 1.5 W in contrast to less than 3 W for one with 4 AA batteries. More batteries consume more space within devices which are generally within a relatively narrow range of physical sizes approximating that of the average penis in penetrative length and have an external portion easily gripped by the user thereby complicating the design. Typically, toys that are large due to power requirements are not as successful as more compact toys.
Example of such vibrators within the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,573,499; 6,902,525; 7,108,668; 7,166,072; 7,438,681; 7,452,326; 7,604,587; 7,871,386; 7,967,740 and U.S. Patent Applications 2002/0,103,415; 2003/0,195,441 (Wireless); 2004/0,082,831; 2005/0,033,112; 2006/0,074,273; 2006/0,106,327; 2006/0,247,493; 2007/0,055,096; 2007/0,232,967; 2007/0,244,418; 2008/0,071,138; 2008/0,082,028; 2008/0,119,767; 2008/0,139,980; 2009/0,093,673; 2008/0,228,114; 2009/0,099,413; 2009/0,105,528; 2009/0,318,753; 2009/0,318,755; 2010/0,292,531; 2011/0,009,693; 2011/0,034,837; 2011/0,082,332; 2011/0,105,837; 2011/0,166,415; 2011/0,218,395; 2011/0,319,707; 2012/0,179,077; 2012/0,184,884; and 2012/0,197,072.
However, such electric motors with off-axis weights cannot easily operate at low frequencies when seeking to induce excitation to the user in a manner that mimics physical intercourse and stimulation where for example stimulation would be very low or low frequency and high or very high amplitude. Such low frequency, high amplitude vibrations are desirable to users but are not achieved with the vibrators of the prior art. For example providing operation below 40 Hz, below 10 Hz, below 4 Hz, below 1 Hz cannot be provided where small DC motors cannot produce much torque at low revolutions per minute (RPM) and therefore cannot move the large heavy weight to produce high amplitude variations. Typically, several thousand RPM is required in this scenario. Accordingly, reducing the weight to reduce torque required leads to reduced vibrations. It is this mode that vibrators operate within through high frequency low amplitude vibrations. It would be beneficial for an alternative drive means to allow low and very low frequency operation discretely or in combination with higher frequency operation and provide user settable high amplitude stimulation as well as offering reduced amplitudes.
Within these prior art embodiments of vibrators different approaches have been described to provide different stimulation mechanisms other than simple vibration. Some of these, such as rotating rows or arrays of balls, typically metal, have been commercially successful. However, others have not been commercially successful to date including, for example, the use of linear screw drive mechanisms to provide devices that adjust in length. Another common approach has been to include a rotary motor with a profiled metal rod to either impact the device's outer body or provide rotary motion of the device head.
It would be evident from consideration of the prior art and devices described above that these devices are primarily driven to stimulation of the female clitoris, vagina and rectum as well as the male rectum. Whilst vibrators such as described supra may be used for stimulating the male penis, and in some instances such as the “Cobra Libre” vibrator designed specifically for attachment to the penis there has been relatively little prior art and development towards stimulating the male penis through simulation of intercourse above and beyond manual devices. One exception being Gellert in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,650 that provides a variable speed motor powering a crankshaft driven sealed assembly producing pneumatically induced reciprocating motion against the penis when inserted.
Accordingly, today, a wide range of vibrators are offered commercially to users but most of them fall into several broad categories including:
Clitoral: The clitoral vibrator is a sex toy used to provide sexual pleasure and to enhance orgasm by stimulating the clitoris. Although most of the vibrators available can be used as clitoral vibrators, those designed specifically as clitoral vibrators typically have special designs that do not resemble a vibrator and are generally not phallic shaped. For example, the most common type of clitoral vibrators are small, egg-shaped devices attached to a multi-speed battery pack by a cord. Common variations on the basic design include narrower, bullet-shaped vibrators and those resembling an animal. In other instances, the clitoral vibrator forms part of a vibrator with a second portion to be inserted into the vagina wherein they often have a small animal, such as a rabbit, bear, or dolphin perched near the base of the penetrative vibrator and facing forward to provide clitoral stimulation at the same time with vaginal stimulation. Prior art for clitoral stimulators includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,670,280 and 8,109,869 as well as U.S. Patent Application 2011/0,124,959.
In some instances, such as the We-Vibe™, the clitoral vibrator forms part of a vibrator wherein another section is designed to contact the “G-spot.” Prior art for such combined vibrators includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,605, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 605,779 and 652,942, and U.S. Patent Application 2011/0,124,959.
Dildo-Shaped: Typically these devices are approximately penis-shaped and can be made of plastic, silicone, rubber, vinyl, or latex. Dildo is the common name used to define a phallus-like sex toy, which does not, however, provide any type of vibrations. But as vibrators have commonly the shape of a penis, there are many models and designs of vibrating dildos available including those designed for both individual usage, with a partner, for vaginal and anal penetration as well as for oral penetration, and some may be double-ended.
Rabbit: As described above these comprise two vibrators of different sizes. One, a phallus-like shaped vibrator intended to be inserted in the user's vagina, and a second smaller clitoral stimulator placed to engage the clitoris when the first is inserted. The rabbit vibrator was named after the shape of the clitoral stimulator, which resembles a pair of rabbit ears.
G-Spot: These devices are generally curved, often with a soft jelly-like coating intended to make it easier to use to stimulate the g-spot or prostate. These vibrators are typically more curved towards the tip and made of materials such as silicone or acrylic.
Egg: Generally small smooth vibrators designed to be used for stimulation of the clitoris or insertion. They are considered discreet sex toys as they do not measure more than 3 inches in length and approximately ¾ inches to 1¼ inches in width allowing them to be used discretely, essentially at any time.
Anal: Vibrators designed for anal use typically have either a flared base or a long handle to grip, to prevent them from slipping inside and becoming lodged in the rectum. Anal vibrators come in different shapes but they are commonly butt plugs or phallus-like vibrators. They are recommended to be used with a significant amount of lubricant and to be inserted gently and carefully to prevent any potential damage to the rectal lining.
Cock Ring: Typically a vibrator inserted in or attached to a cock ring primarily intended to enhance clitoral stimulation during sexual intercourse.
Pocket Rocket (also known as Bullet): Generally cylindrical in shape one of its ends has some vibrating bulges and is primarily intended to stimulate the clitoris or nipples, and not for insertion. Typically, a “pocket rocket” is a mini-vibrator that is typically about three to five inches long and which resembles a small, travel-sized flashlight providing for a discreet sex toy that can be carried around in a purse, pouch, etc. of the user. Due to its small dimension, it is typically powered by a single battery and usually has limited controls; some may have only one speed.
Butterfly: Generally describing a vibrator with straps for the legs and waist allowing for hands-free clitoral stimulation during sexual intercourse. Typically, these are offered in three variations, traditional, remote control, and with anal and/or vaginal stimulators, and are generally made of flexible materials such as silicone, soft plastic, latex, or jelly.
In addition to the above general categories there are variants including, but not limited to:                Dual vibrators which are designed to stimulate two erogenous zones simultaneously or independently, the most common being both clitoral and vaginal stimulators within the same vibrator;        Triple vibrators which are designed to stimulate three erogenous zones simultaneously or independently;        Multispeed vibrators which allow users to adjust how fast the vibrator's pulsing or massaging movements occur and generally provide a series of discrete speed settings selectable through a button, slider etc. or pseudo-continuously variable through a rotary control;        Double ended devices for use by two users together, usually doubled ended dildo or double ended vibrator, for vaginal-vaginal, vaginal-anal, or anal-anal stimulation;        Nipple stimulators which are designed to stimulate the nipples and/or areola through vibration, suction, and clamping;        Electrostimulators which are designed to apply electrical stimulation to the nerves of the body, with particular emphasis on the genitals;        “Flapping” stimulators which have multiple flexible projections upon a “Ferris-wheel” assembly to simulate oral stimulation; and        Male stimulators which are typically soft silicone sleeves to surround the penis and stimulate it through rhythmic movement by the user.        
Naturally, there are other common forms including, but not limited to, so-called “alarm clock vibrators” wherein a vibrator is combined with a clock or a timer and worn in or against the genitals such that the user is woken with a gentle vibration and then with increasing power. “Undercover” vibrators are discreetly shaped as everyday objects, such as lipstick tubes, cell phones, or art pieces and typically only one speed and are powered by a single battery. By virtue of being an exact copy of the shape and design of the object they are intended to be mistaken as they are very discreet for users.
The prior art devices described above exploit mechanical actions arising from linear and/or rotary motors in order to achieve the desired physical stimulation. However, motion and pressure may be achieved also through the use of fluidics wherein a fluid is employed such that controlling the pressure of the fluid results in the movement of an element within a structure or the expansion/contraction of an element. However, to date the commercial deployment of sex toys exploiting fluidics has been limited to the provisioning of lubricating oils or gels during use of the device to reduce friction and subsequent pain/irritation either through extended use of the device or from low natural lubrication of the user upon whom the device is used. Examples of prior art for such lubricating devices include, but is not limited to, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,749,557 and 7,534,203 and U.S. Patent Applications 2004/0,034,315; and 2004/0,127,766.
When considering users of the prior art devices described above these present several limitations and drawbacks in terms of providing enhanced functionality, dynamic device adaptability during use, and user specific configuration for example.
As noted supra, the commercial deployment of devices exploiting fluidics has been limited to lubricant release during device use despite several prior art references to using fluidics including, for example, those described below.
Stoughton in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,262 entitled “Therapeutic Apparatus” teaches the use of a piston under electric motor control coupled to a massaging sleeve designed to fit around a penis such that the piston provides cyclic suction and pressure to the user's penis. The system taught is bulky and complex requiring set-up through needle valves to set the volumes of air adjusted within the massaging sleeve during the suction and injection phases.
Schroeder in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,275 entitled “Artificial Erection Device” teaches a semi-rigid annular ring having individual expandable chambers on the internal wall that are distended separately by fluid pressure. Fluid pressure supplied either manually by a bulb or electrically by a pump allowing the chambers to expand and contract in a linear sequence.
Kain in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,603 entitled “Erogenic Stimulator” teaches a dildo for use by two partners wherein one end of the dildo is intended to be retained by one partner within an orifice whilst the other end is used to penetrate an orifice of the other partner. Within an embodiment of the invention a fluid is disposed within an internally sealed fluidic assembly wherein muscular activity of one partner will displace the fluid within the internally sealed fluidic assembly towards the other end of the device and hence adjust the end used by the other partner. Kain does not teach dimensional adjustment but rather the fluid causing a pressure sensation.
Kain in U.S. Pat. No. 7,998,057 entitled “Erogenic Stimulator with Expandable Bulbous End” teaches similar dildos but wherein a fluidic chamber within one end of the device is coupled to a hand operated pump, internal or external to the device, allowing the dimension of the end of the device with the fluidic chamber to be inflated/deflated. However, Kain does not teach the use of such motion for stimulation purposes but rather to allow for adjustment of that end of the device to accommodate different users allowing, for example, insertion, inflation and hence retention of that device end.
Levy in U.S. Patent Application 2003/0,073,881 entitled “Sexual Stimulation” teaches a predominantly solid, phallus-shaped, semi-rigid device that includes mechanisms that expand designated surface regions outwardly to change the shape of the device. A fluid filled reservoir located at one end of the device expresses fluid through internal channels, causing resilient expansion at specified surface regions due to a locally reduced cross section. As taught by Levy, a single fluid reservoir is coupled to one or more internal channels and the reservoir expresses the fluid into the channel(s) under manual control of an individual.
Faulkner in U.S. Patent Application 2005/0,049,453 and 2005/0,234,292, each of which is entitled “Hydraulically Driven Vibrating Massagers,” teaches devices with means to vibrate and/or rhythmically deform elements within the device. Faulkner teaches a hydraulic actuator to move hydraulic fluid into and out of the device to sequentially and repeatedly inflate and deflate an elastomeric element within the device. Faulkner teaches simple hydraulic drivers, such as cylinders, which are moved by an eccentric gear attached to a rotating shaft, thus injecting and removing hydraulic fluid in a pattern where deformation and flow are sine waves. Also taught, are more complicated hydraulic drivers using cams or computer-controlled drivers wherein cyclic deformations that are not simple sine waves can be created. A preferred embodiment taught by Faulkner is a voice-coil driver, which comprises a solenoid type coil directly coupled to the shaft of a piston which is in turn coupled to a spring, which provides a base level of pressure. Accordingly, a low frequency alternating current is applied to the coil, which in turn drives the shaft, thereby driving the piston such that hydraulic fluid is driven into and out of the piston, thereby moving the elastomeric stimulator. Faulkner further teaches a second fluid immersed driver, such as an electrical coil-driven diaphragm or piezoelectric crystal, which is used to add higher frequency pressure variations to the low frequency cyclic pressure variation from the primary piston based hydraulic oscillator. Accordingly, Faulkner teaches generating a cyclic motion of an element or elements of the device through the cyclic first hydraulic oscillator and applying a vibratory element through a second fluid immersed hydraulic oscillator.
Regey in U.S. Patent Application 2006/0,041,210 entitled “Portable Sealed Water Jet Female Stimulator” teaches to a water pump that directs a jet or focused stream of water at a waterproof flexible membrane thereby imparting pressure to that part of the user where the membrane is located upon. The water, re-circulating in a closed system inside a casing, may be heated, pulsed, swirled, or directed in a steady stream.
Gil in U.S. Pat. No. 7,534,203 entitled “Vibrator Device with Inflatable, Alterable Accessories” teaches detachable “accessories” which are attached to predetermined locations on the outer surface of a device and couple to pneumatic passageways coupled to an accessory pump. The accessories may be selected by an individual for size and surface texture for example to adjust the degree of friction or material wherein thinner softer materials for the accessory provide increased inflation relative to accessories made from harder, thicker materials. Accordingly, these accessories are discrete inflatable elements that replace the discrete solid projections, commonly referred to as nubbies that are disposed on the outer body of many dildo and vibrator devices. However, Gil teaches that vibratory action of the device is provided by a conventional electric motor with off-axis weight.
It is evident therefore to one skilled in the art that the hydraulic driven devices as taught by Faulkner, Gil, Kain, Levy, Schroeder, and Stoughton do not provide devices with the desirable and beneficial features described above which are lacking within known devices of the conventional mechanical activation with electrical motors. Further in considering fluidic pumps that may be employed as part of hydraulic devices then within the prior art there are naturally several designs of pumps. However, to date as discussed supra hydraulic devices have not been developed or commercially deployed despite the prior art fluidic concepts identified above in respect of fluidic devices and these prior art pumps. This is likely due to the fact that fluidic pumps are bulky, have low efficiency, and do not operate in the modes required for such devices, such as, for example, low frequency, variable duration, and pulsed for those providing primary pumps for dimensional adjustments or for example high frequency operation for those providing secondary pumps for vibration and other types of motion/excitation. For example, a conventional rotary pump offers poor pressure at low revolutions per minute (rpm), has a complicated motor and separate pump, multiple moving parts, relatively large and expensive even with small impeller, and low effective flow rate from a small impeller.
Within the prior art there are examples of electromechanical actuators which may provide alternative pumps to those described below in respect of embodiments of the invention in FIGS. 25 through 31 but with varying limitations and drawbacks. For example so-called voice-coil linear vibrating motors whilst compatible with modification to fluid pumping do not exert a strong force relative to a solenoids closing force but can provide an increased linearity of force over distance. Examples include long coil—short gap with magnetization along axis of motor, short coil motor with magnetization perpendicular to motor axis. Solenoids whilst offering larger force than voice coil motors have a poor ability to exert a steady force on a long stroke piston, typically a few millimeters, and where constant force solenoids are implemented these tend to be short stroke with increased complexity in the design of the coil, body and shape of the cross-section of the plunger. An example of such prior art solenoids based actuators are the FFA and MMA series of actuators from Magnetic Innovations (www.magneticinnovations.com). However, such actuators are primarily designed for long stroke, large load displacement, and as replacements for pneumatic cylinders.
Other prior art moving magnet motor is that described by Astratini-Enache et al. in “Moving Magnet Type Actuator with Ring Magnets” (J. Elect. Eng., Vol. 61, pp. 144-147) and Leu et al. in “Characteristics and Optimal Design of Variable Airgap Linear Force Motors” (IEEE Proc. Pt B, Vol. 135, pp. 341-345) but exploit neodymium and samarium-cobalt rare-earth magnets in order to miniaturize the motor dimensions. Petrescu et al. in “Study of a Mini-Actuator with Permanent Magnets” (Adv. Elect. & Comp. Eng., Vol. 9, pp. 3-6) adds fixed magnets to either end of a moving magnet actuator in order to define the moving magnet position when no activation is provided due to the requirements of robotics and defined zero activation positions for actuators as well as adjusting the force versus displacement characteristic of the actuator. Vladimirescu et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,454 entitled “Linear Switch Actuator” teach to a latching actuator for a microwave switch application wherein the actuator comprises an armature rod with permanent magnets at either end such that as one or other permanent magnet moves outside the coils the structure latches.
In contrast to moving magnet motors moving iron motors have been reported within the prior art as an alternative, see for example Ibrahim et al. in “Design and Optimization of a Moving Iron Linear Permanent Magnet Motor for Reciprocating Compressors using Finite Element Analysis” (Int. J. Elect. & Comp. Sci. IJECS-IJENS, Vol. 10, pp. 84-90). As taught by Ibrahim the design of Evans et al. in “Permanent Magnet Linear Actuator for Static and Reciprocating Short Stroke Electromechanical Systems” (IEEE/ASME Trans. Mechatronics, Vol. 6, pp. 36-42) which employs rare earth magnets is adapted to employ lower cost magnets which also remove Eddy current issues which required magnet segmentation in prior art moving magnet linear motors. Ibrahim adjusts the resulting reduction in force from the reduced strength magnets by increasing dimensions, magnetic loading and electrical loading whilst optimizing the design for 50 Hz electrical mains operation. The resulting motor at 100 mm (4 inches) long and 55 mm (2.2 inches) diameter, is larger than many of the devices within the prior art and the device dimensions sought for the devices targeted for implementation using these fluidic actuators.
Likewise, Berling in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,440 entitled “Linear Motor Arrangement for a Reciprocating Pump System” describes a moving magnet actuator exploiting a pole piece pair magnetically soft material abutting a permanent magnet to conduct the magnetic flux in two different magnetic circuit pathways. In one pathway the armature is attracted to the pole pieces resulting in coil driven motion. However, in the second pathway whilst the armature is not attracted to the pole pieces there is no repulsive force and accordingly a compression spring is used to push the armature away from the pole pieces. Likewise Cedrat Technologies with their Moving Iron Controllable Actuator (MICA) exploit a pair of soft magnetic pole pieces within a magnetic field wherein the magnetic force is intrinsically quadratic meaning that only attraction forces can be produced and accordingly to achieve a return a return spring is added, leading to one fixed position at rest.
Mokler in U.S. Patent Application 2006/0,210,410 describes a pump comprising a pair of electromagnets disposed around a tubular member wherein associated with each is a magnet. Disposed between the two electromagnets is a pair of permanent magnets as well as permanent magnets at each outer end of the electromagnets. Accordingly, the permanent magnets limit the movement of the magnets under action of the electromagnets. Hertanu et al. in “A Novel Minipump Actuated by Magnetic Piston” (J. Elec. Eng., Vol. 61, pp. 148-151) similarly exploits permanent magnets at either end to limit the motion of the moving magnet and define the initial position. However, Hertanu also employs ferrofluidic rings at either end of the moving magnet wherein the ferrofluid conforms to the channel shape providing very good seal and can be controlled by external magnetic fields.
Ibrahim in “Analysis of a Short Stroke, Single Phase Tubular Permanent Magnet Actuator for Reciprocating Compressors” (6th Int. Symposium on Linear Drives for Industrial Applications, LDIA2007, 2007) describes a moving magnet actuator wherein the central moving magnet is formed from a series of radially and axially magnetized trapezoidal ring magnets stacked together with varying magnetic field directions. Accordingly, the resulting magnet is complicated and expensive and whilst Ibrahim in “T. Ibrahim, J. Wang, and D. Howe, “Analysis of a Single-Phase, Quasi-Halbach Magnetised Tubular Permanent Magnet Motor with Non-Ferromagnetic Support Tube” (14th IET Int. Conf. on Power Electronics, Machines and Drives, Vol. 1, pp. 762-766) adjusted the magnetized ring magnet design it still requires multiple rings stacked together with different field orientations, they are simply rectangular rather than trapezoidal. Another variant is taught by Lee et al. in “Linear Compression for Air Conditioner” (International Compressor Engineering Conference 2004, Paper C047) wherein whilst the magnet again surrounds an inner core and is a single element the compressor exploits a resonant spring assembly and a controller that controls the excitation frequency for maximizing the linear motor efficiency by using system resonance follow-up algorithm.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide pumps and valves that allow for multiple ranges of motion of the device both in terms of overall configuration and dimensions as well as localized variations and multiple moving elements may be implemented using fluidics wherein a fluid is employed such that controlling the pressure and/or flow of the fluid results in the movement of an element(s) within the device or the expansion/contraction of an element(s) within the device. As noted supra, the commercial deployment of sexual stimulation devices or devices for sexual pleasure exploiting fluidics has been limited to lubricant release during device use despite several prior art references to using fluidics including, for example, those described below. Accordingly, there remains a need for methods and devices that provide these desirable and beneficial features. It would be particularly beneficial to provide fluidic devices having all of the functions described supra in respect of prior art devices but also have the ability to provide these within a deformable device and/or a device having deformable element(s). Further, it would be beneficial to provide devices that employ fluidic actuators, which are essentially non-mechanical and, consequently, are not susceptible to wear-out such as, by stripping drive gears, etc., thereby increasing their reliability and reducing noise. Fluidic devices allow for high efficiency, high power to size ratio, low cost, limited or single moving part(s) and allow for mechanical springless designs as well as functional reduction by providing a piston which is both pump and vibrator.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.